


Torn Away From Your Arms

by SyrupLime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Harley is sad, M/M, Peter tried to comfort him, he cant, like barely any fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: Harley is upset.





	Torn Away From Your Arms

“You okay?”

Harley sniffled as he turned to look up. He gave Peter’s concerned look a small smile, but it quickly fell as he turned to look back at the city. He had escaped movie night and was sitting on the edge of the tower. He should’ve known the other boy would come looking for him. 

“Fine, Pete”, Harley whispered, voice hoarse from crying. He sounded very far from fine. 

The other boy was silent for a while. Harley was starting to think he left when he felt a blanket fall on his head. Harley looked up to see Peter sitting down beside him. Harley gave the other a confused look. 

“It’s windy up here”, Peter said simply. Harley huffed. 

“I’m not the one who can’t thermoregulate, idiot.”

Peter shrugged and turned back toward the skyline. Harley watched him for a second before turning away as well. They watched the city below them, people looking like ants rushing around everywhere. Harley always thought New York City was too fast. 

Harley felt Peter tremble beside him and rolled his eyes. 

“Come here”, he demanded, opening up the blanket. Peter hesitated before shuffling up next to Harley. Harley wrapped his arm around Peter and tucked him closer to his body. 

They continued to sit there in silence until Peter whispered, “Can I help?”

Harley laughed softly, but there was no humor in it. “I don’t think so.”

Peter nodded and dropped it, something which Harley was grateful for. Peter snuggled closer to him and Harley tightened his hold on the other boy. Harley started to run his fingers through Peter’s hair and the other boy sighed. 

“Harley?”, he murmured. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I try something?”

“Sure.”

Slowly, Peter leaned away from him before turning to face him. Peter just looked at Harley for a while. He hesitantly moved his hand to cup his face. Harley’s heart started to race and he could feel the rabbit-pace that Peter’s heart was going. Harley glances down at Peter’s lips and he seemed to take that as a sign to continue. 

Gently, he brought their lips together, Harley soon kissing him back. It was slow and soft and warm. So warm. There were tears slipping down the older boy's face as Peter pulled away and rested their foreheads together. 

“Sorry”, Peter said quietly. Harley shook his head a little before closing the gap between them again. 

They sat there on the roof, trading kisses as the sun fell below the horizon. It was dark before either of the boys came back to themselves enough to get up and go back inside. They made their way downstairs and Peter lead Harley to his room, the other boy giving no resistance. 

He pulled them into bed and wrapped the blankets around them. Harley wrapped his arms around Peterms waist and pulled him against his chest, kissing him for good measure. 

For a while they just laid there, looking at each other. 

“I didn’t mean for it to be like this”, Harley commented after a while. Peter was sure he had been asleep, so he perked up at the sound of his voice. 

“For what to be like this?”, he asked. 

“Our first kiss.”

Peter smiled sadly at him. “I know. Me either.”

Harley opened his eyes, just a little so he could see Peter’s reaction. “I have to go.”

Again, Peter said, “I know.”

Harley felt like Peter was missing the point, but then Peter added, “That’s why I kissed you. So that even if I never got to see you again, I got to kiss you just once.”

Tears filled Harley’s eyes once again. He buried his face into Peter’s shoulder, trying to get as close to the boy as possible.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.”


End file.
